


I Love It, and I Like It

by softjohnny



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Bad Boy!Johnny, Fluff, Johnny loves cats get ready, M/M, Mentioned Nakamoto Yuta, Nerdy!Johnny, Romance, Second oneshot and I still don't know how to tag, Shy!Jaehyun, Strangers to Lovers, alternative universe, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softjohnny/pseuds/softjohnny
Summary: “why’re you watching a video of some dude trying to feed his kitten sushi?”orThe johnjae tag is super dry so I decided to write a little something something to help it out. Jaehyun has a minor crush on Johnny with the tattoos and piercings. He sees Johnny watching a cute video of a kitten and he falls for him just a little more.





	I Love It, and I Like It

when johnny went into his first year of college, he didn't expect for it to be as okay as it was. thoughts of gross teenagers going into their young adult years and rowdy college parties ran through his mind. in reality, he came to find out that as long as he kept to himself, he’d be fine. johnny wasn't exactly the most approachable person either, which really helped a majority of people stay away. he got his first piercing when he was sixteen and his first tattoo on his eighteenth birthday. the fact that he was littered with tattoos and all kinds of ear and face piercings kept people away.

he’s currently on his last year of his pretty mediocre college life, although he was quite grateful he hasn't run into any trouble. he only had three classes to take this semester, two of which were online classes. he had a morning class this morning, personal financing. that class wasn't exactly how he’d prefer to spend a thursday morning but as a timely person and someone who hasn't missed school since the beginning of high school, he was determined to go to class. contrary to his badass outside appearance, he was actually a soft and intelligent young adult. 

johnny has passed each and every one of his classes without dropping any. as boring as personal financing was, he wasn't going to tarnish his squeaky clean record all because the class was boring. he woke up an hour and a half before he had to leave for his walk to class. his roommate, japanese foreign exchange student, nakamoto yuta was probably off somewhere, and would most likely return to their dorm in the late evening. johnny brushed his teeth and picked out clothes to wear, not that it was anything interesting or spectacular.

he took out a white t-shirt and ripped, black skinny jeans and laid them out on his bed. he stripped down out of his blue plaid pajama pants and slightly lame oversized shirt with a cute cat pattern on it. something a lot of people don’t know is that he’s extremely obsessed with cats. there was an incident where yuta and him were hanging out at a coffee shop off campus and when they walked out, there was a stray cat looking up at them both. johnny was seriously considering taking the orange cat to their dorm but yuta had to remind him that there were rules set in place against having pets. johnny sighed at that and waved goodbye to the cat. needless to say, yuta bought him a huge jumper with cats eating ramen on it the next day, feeling bad that johnny couldn’t have a cat.

you could say that johnny and yuta were pretty close. johnny slipped on his white shirt and struggled into his tight jeans. he somehow managed to get them on without pulling a muscle or popping his hip out, much to his relief. his backpack lay by his bed, as he put his wallet, earphones, dorm key, and most importantly, his laptop into it. he slipped his phone into his back pocket and left his dorm, not forgetting to grab his leather jacket that he pretty much wears every single day. 

he walked to the building his class was in and sighed. he seriously did not want to be there. they were going to finish up some powerpoint presentations from the last class. thankfully, he could take it easy as he had already presented last class. as per usual, he got to class a couple minutes early. walking over to his unassigned self-assigned seat, he took out his laptop and placed it in front of him. his earphones were brought out as well, and he plugged them into the audio jack of his laptop. 

spotify and word were opened up soon after he started his laptop up and before he knew it, class was starting. 

jaehyun walked into class, a couple minutes late as he wasn't exactly the most punctual person out there. his hair slightly looking like bed head and his gray sweats were loose pretty much everywhere. he smiled sheepishly at his professor and walked to the middle row where he usually sat behind a cute boy. it’s not that jaehyun had a crush on johnny, but he kind of had a fat crush on johnny, not that he would ever admit it. 

jaehyun wasn’t usually the type of shallow guy to crush on someone based on their looks but something about johnny just intrigued him, something about his “bad boy” attitude towards the world while somehow managing to ace all of the tests and make presentations that look like he spent hours on them. he liked johnny’s worn out leather jacket and slightly messy dark hair. he liked that johnny had a spotted cat set as his lock screen. he just really liked johnny. of course jaehyun had never said anything to johnny, he was a little too shy, awkward even. 

besides, a guy like johnny would never go after someone as messy as jaehyun. the jaehyun that shows up to class late almost every week. the jaehyun that wears the same loose, gray sweatpants and black hoodie every day. the jaehyun that almost never speaks. the jaehyun that johnny doesn’t even know about.

he continued staring off while unconsciously doodling johnny’s name in his notebook that’s ready to fall apart in .2 seconds. he looked over at johnny’s laptop. the issue with jaehyun is that sometimes, he doesn't think before he speaks. 

“why’re you watching a video of some dude trying to feed his kitten sushi?” jaehyun says, without realizing that johnny was literally right in front of him. 

he realizes what he said when johnny snaps his head back to get a good look at the stranger that was about to expose his love for cats. the boy is staring back, dark brown eyes wide and cheeks a dusty pink color. johnny really just wants to tell this guy off but he really doesn't have the heart to when he realizes just how flighty this guy is. the stranger looks away and johnny really does feel bad for him. instead of telling the boy to fuck off, he opts for trying to start a conversation.

“you don't think it’s cute?” johnny asks, and continues playing the video he was watching. 

“w-well i mean, i-it is cute, it’s just i-i wouldn’t expect y-you to really watch s-something like t-that,” jaehyun replies, with his awkward stutter and all because wow, his crush is seriously talking to him right now. 

“oh? then, please do tell me, what kind of stuff do you think i’d watch?” johnny says, as he watches the boy turn ever redder. 

“i-i didn’t m-mean it l-like that i-i j-just-” 

“hey it’s fine i’m just teasing, i’m johnny by the way,” and johnny grins, pearly whites showing and all and jaehyun kind of just wants to run out of the class because johnny really is the cutest person he’s ever met. jaehyun bites his tongue back from saying “i know” because he does know but he doesn't want to weird him out. 

“i-i’m j-jaehyun,” jaehyun mumbles, feeling the heat spread to the shell of his ears. 

jaehyun can't help it when his eyes trail down to johnny’s neck tattoo. it’s so beautiful, especially on johnny and he can't help but gape at the ink on his skin. johnny seems to take notice and looks down at his neck. 

“do you like my tattoo? i just got it done a couple weeks ago, sick right?” johnny whispers excitedly. johnny isn't really sure why he’s speaking so much to this guy he just met but many people don't talk to him due to his outward appearance. it’s just nice to see someone appreciate his tattoos, especially when he draws most of them himself. 

jaehyun nods, as he doesn't really trust himself to say anything without sounding remotely unintelligent.

“you’re kinda quiet for someone who was wondering about my cat videos,” johnny says, unconsciously playing with his lip ring.

his eyes flicker to johnny’s pink lips. maybe it’s because you’re cute, jaehyun thinks, except he’s not only thinking it but he also says it out loud. 

“you think i’m cute, huh?” johnny’s looking at jaehyun with a glint of amusement and jaehyun really can't help it when he hits his head against against the table he's sitting at, not being able to contain his embarrassment. 

“how about after class, we get outta here and we can grab a bite, maybe get to know each other a bit, i can show you my cat videos?” johnny asks, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck. 

jaehyun looks up and nods excitedly. could this possibly be a date with his long time cute crush? johnny gives him a thumbs up and turns back around to his laptop. jaehyun may or may not be screaming internally.

end.

**Author's Note:**

> worm ?


End file.
